Anything For You
by Mauselet-AliceAsuka
Summary: After Zoe confesses her deepest wish, Sue, Meena and Amy attempt to go so much trouble only to make her happy.


**This story contains a poly (more than two people) lesbian relationship; don't like it, don't read it; though, you should at least try to respect relationships like that.**

**This isn't canon for OoTaS or R!OoTaS, but characters from those stories appear here, however, knowledge of the OoTaS story isn't required.**

—

A 24-year-old woman woke up on four mattresses in a messy room in a detached house in Sanjo City. She sat up, looking around. She frowned; the room was clean when she went to sleep last night. The other inhabitants of the house must've made the mess.

She got up and headed to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, running her fingers through her pink morning hair. Her sleepy purple eyes glanced at a reflection of Zoe Drake.

Meanwhile, the other three inhabitants of the household were downstairs, doing their usual morning routine.

"Princess~ I'm getting hungry," a brunette called Sue whispered to her Indian girlfriend, hugging her from behind. Her long ponytail was hanging over her right shoulder. Her brown eyes behind her glasses were locked on her girlfriend's pretty face, on her shinier chocolate eyes and soft lips with orange lipstick on them. She was playing her shoulder-length black hair, stroking her smooth but dark skin.

Her girlfriend Meena was preparing breakfast while Sue was giving her so much attention. "No, you need to wait for everyone else," she told him.

Sue pouted. "But I'll die of starvation before Zoe wakes up. C'mon, just one bite."

"Nope!" Meena grinned and pecked her cheek, starting their game. "Pass it."

Sue groaned playfully and called for her little cinnamon roll. "Amy!"

Her other girlfriend entered the room, holding a basket of dirty clothes. She had long brownish to purplish hair. Her big amber eyes stood out thanks to her whitish skin. Her girlfriends claim that even her mole she dislikes so much makes her look adorable.

"What is it?"

"You wanna eat too, right?" Sue asked her.

"Yeah, but we should wait for Zoe."

Sue folded her arms and pouted. "We don't have to..."

"Don't listen to her, sweetie," Meena reassured Amy, "I'm sure Zoe's on her way down, Sue."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Fine... I'll help you out, sweetheart," she offered to Amy.

Amy smiled. "Thanks."

The brunette rushed after her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Pass it." She took the basket and headed to do the laundry; Amy went after her.

Zoe was on her way downstairs, however, she tripped as usually and started falling down right at Amy. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend protectively in reflex as she hit the floor.

"You okay, honey?" Zoe asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Amy looked at her, kissing her cheek. "Pass it."

Zoe smiled back.

Sue gasped happily. "Zoe's here! Time to eat!"

Meena folded her arms on her chest. "Sue, the laundry first."

The brunette pouted. "Fine..."

Soon, all girlfriends sat down to the table to have breakfast. Then they headed to their respective jobs; Sue and Amy promised Zoe to say hello to her parents at the animal hospital.

Zoe and Meena headed to the D-lab. Their colleagues Max, Rex, and Justin were already there.

Justin is a D-lab researcher just like Zoe's sister Reese; he is Rex's brother-in-law.

They greeted each other. Zoe gasped when she realized Rex is holding his baby daughter Amaya. She rushed to them.

"You took Amaya with you! Come to auntie Zoe."

Rex chuckled and gave his daughter to his friend.

The baby looked up at her happily. Zoe cuddled her.

"I told you she's going to steal your child," Max joked.

"Oh, I would," Zoe cooed, "she is so sweet and adorable."

"She is also very quiet," Justin said, "Max makes more noise than her."

"Hey!"

"She is an angel! Why did you take her with you?" Zoe asked Rex.

"Alice is on an art gallery opening; most of the newest paintings are actually hers," he replied.

"I see. Well, then we'll enjoy a lot of fun together, right, Amaya?"

Meena smiled, watching her girlfriend being so happy; she's so good with children.

After the work, Zoe headed to visit Reese as always. She was immediately greeted by a hug from her 8-year-old niece.

"Aunt Zoe! You're back!"

"I'm happy to see you too, Parie."

The little girl took her hand and led her inside. "Mom! Aunt Zoe's here!" she called.

Reese, a tall scientist with short blonde and glasses, walked into the living room, carrying her youngest daughter Hope.

"Hi, sis."

"Hey, Reese! Aww, and hello to you too, Hope," Zoe awed when the toddler reached out to her. She took her and cuddled her. "Oh, we saw each other just yesterday, but I think you grew up so much!" She did funny faces, making Hope laugh.

Reese was happy to have her little sister's help with the girls. The children always have their energy drained when they're with Zoe. She was happy as well; maybe too happy.

—

Once she came back home, she had dinner with her partners. She didn't eat much; she was just poking in the meal, looking down at her plate.

It crossed her mind before, but meeting not only her nieces but also Amaya who loves her too made her think.

Her girlfriends noticed how quiet she was.

"You okay, girl?" Sue poked Zoe's cheek.

"Huh?" Zoe jerked her head, blinking.

"Is everything okay?" Amy worried.

"Did something happen between you and Reese?" Meena wondered, "you seemed fine while we were in the D-lab."

"N-no, nothing happened..." Zoe glanced away. "I've just been thinking..." She bit her lip. "I'd love to have a child one day... I think we're old enough to handle it and-"

"Anything for you, honey!" all three of her girlfriends said at once and stood up.

Zoe stared at them in a surprise. She shook her head. "No, wait. You don't have to do anything; it's just a thought. Just forget about that." She started eating, staying quiet. The others only exchanged worried looks and sat down, also eating.

Skipping to the night, Zoe was asleep while her girlfriends couldn't close their eyes.

Amy rolled on her side. "Meena? Sue? Are you awake?"

"Yeah..."

"I can't stop thinking about what Zoe said... Do you think she really meant it?" she asked quietly.

"I think she did," Meena replied, "Rex brought Amaya to the lab today and the way she plays with her made me think about it as well; she's so happy. Zoe would be a perfect mother and if becoming one is going to make her happy, I'm willing to do anything to help her become one."

"Right..." Amy nodded. "She did so much for us. We're together only thanks to her..."

"We gotta do something about that," Sue said, "we can't give Zoe what she wants by ourselves, so... I'll say what I've never thought I'd say... Girls, we need men."

"We don't really need them..."

"Of course, I refuse to sleep with a guy, but it might be better to know the guy."

"Right..."

—

Since all four of them had a day off, Sue, Meena, and Amy started their mission while Zoe went to visit Reese again.

"So, what do we do?" Meena asked.

"I stayed awake the whole night and made a list of the perfect guys." Sue grinned.

"A list?" Amy titled her head.

"We need handsome, smart, and nice. I know three guys that represent that, plus one that has all of it!" Sue said, "we head straight to that one."

She walked ahead.

Meena and Amy looked at each other worriedly. "For Zoe..."

—

"You want what?!" Rex and his wife Alice gasped.

"Your man," Sue replied with a smirk on her face.

"Sue, you can't be serious." Alice, a famous artist, glared at her.

"She is dead-serious," Meena chuckled nervously, "the thing is that Zoe has expressed a desire to have children. We came to ask you, Rex, for...you know..."

Rex frowned thoughtfully and looked at Alice who gave him an understanding smile. "Why did you choose me?"

"Sue calls you nice, smart, and handsome," Amy remembered.

The blond blushed.

"I mean, she ain't wrong," Alice said and Rex glanced quickly at her; her cheeks were pink.

"Man, you should be fluttered when a lesbian of my caliber thinks you're handsome," Sue exclaimed, "so, your answer?"

"I'll do it." Rex nodded. "I can't say no to my friends."

—

A while later, the girls were on their way home.

"I thought only one guy is enough," Amy admitted.

"Yeah, but what if we'd all be pregnant at the same time?" Sue suggested, "and with different guys. Even if he doesn't technically do anything, we can't just have Rex do all that by himself."

"You have got a point there," Meena agreed, "but who else is acceptable according to your standards?"

Sue shook her head and turned to them both. "No, no, no! The rest is going to according to your standards. They're going to give us _our _children after all." She smiled softly.

"Then I might have someone in mind," Amy said.

—

"M-me?!" Justin gasped, staring at them confusedly. They went to the D-lab to ask him.

"You have many good traits we'd appreciate at our child," Amy explained.

"Really? I-I will gladly help you I guess...It is not a usual thing to ask someone, but I am fluttered..." His face was so red; he was caught off guard, almost passing out.

—

Meanwhile, as every day Zoe was at her sister, talking. She was thoughtfully looking into the cup of tea, staying quiet.

"Who hurt you?" Reese asked her protectively.

Zoe looked up at her and shook her head. "No one...I'm just thinking..."

"You know you can tell me anything."

"...Parie, Hope, Amaya made me think and I...well..."

"You came to the conclusion that you want children, am I right?"

"How do-"

"I know you better than you anyone; you're my little sister after all. I supported when you came out and started your relationship with the girls." Reese took her hands. "I'll support you no matter what. But before you do anything about it, make sure you really want it. Something like this shouldn't be an impulsive decision."

"I know I want it," Zoe reassured her, "I'm just worried about the girls... I mentioned something about it yesterday. They seemed happy, but I'm scared that was a lie. They ditched me today without a word..."

Suddenly, Reese's phone rang. Reese picked it up. "Yes, Justin? ...What? ...So, they really asked you? ...Yes, she's here. ...I'll tell her about that. Bye." She ended the call and looked at Zoe. "I'm certain it wasn't a lie."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriends are going from one man to another asking them for sperm."

"They what?!"

"Going through so much trouble for you... If I can speak for myself, they really love you."

Zoe smiled. "Yeah, I know... I gotta go!"

—

The girls stopped at a big fancy house.

"No, please, no..." Sue murmured annoyedly.

"You asked for handsome," Meena reminded her.

"Yeah, but why out of all people him?"

"It won't be that bad, I promise."

Sue rolled her eyes. "Fine; I trust you, princess."

The princess smiled and rang the doorbell.

Soon, a butler opened the front door; he recognized Sue immediately. "Oh, Ogata."

"Hey, Andy. We need to talk to that idiot you can boss," Sue told him.

"Come in."

The man led them all to the swimming pool where a brunet man was lying on a floating mat. His name was Cole Taylor, Max's older brother; he's a famous musician.

He looked up when he noticed the girls and his butler approaching. "Hi, ladies~! How can I help you?"

"You can fell in the water and drown yourself," Sue suggested.

"Sue!" her girlfriends snapped at her.

"What? I'm just kidding."

Meena shook her head. "Anyway, this is a little touchy topic, Cole. We'd like to have a baby."

"Huh?!" Cole was so caught off guard that he fell off the mat. He crawled back on it. "I didn't see that coming... So, you want me to donate?"

"Only if you agree."

"Sure. I mean, it'd be nice to have a kid even in this way!"

"I hope we won't regret this..." Sue sighed.

—

As they were on their way back home, they ran into the one person they didn't expect.

"Where are you three going?" Zoe asked them as she finally found them.

They all gulped and jumped back in surprise. "Honey?!"

Zoe was glaring at them, her arms crossed. "Justin called."

"So, you know..."

"I do and I want an explanation."

They went to sit on a bench and started explaining.

"Ever since you said you want a child we couldn't stop thinking about it," Meena started, "we can't give you that ourselves; that's why we thought of doing this."

"You didn't have to," Zoe said.

"We did! Zoe, you're absolutely amazing and that's why we love you. We'd do anything to make you happy."

"That's right," Amy agreed, taking Zoe's hand, "you've made all of us happy just by being with us. You helped me love myself and I'm willing to do anything to help you."

"Girl, you are perfect and you deserve the best."

Zoe smiled tearfully and kissed each and every one of them softly. "I couldn't wish for better girlfriends." She suddenly stood up, smiling determinately. "So, let's continue."

"Really?"

She nodded.

—

"So, we'll all have kids at the same or it'll be only one of us?" Zoe wondered.

"I haven't thought of that too much yet..." Sue admitted, "I'm not sure if we're able to take care of four babies. I guess it should be just one of us."

"But who?" Amy asked.

"You, of course, Amy!" Meena told her.

"Me? Why me...?"

She took her hands. "Because you are the most perfect one of us. You have the least flaws. Zoe's bossy, Sue's rude and I'm rebellious; not the best behavior for a child to have, especially as a teenager."

"I'd be offended, but you've got a point..." Sue sighed.

Amy smiled at her adoringly.

"Meena's absolutely right," Zoe agreed.

"Wait, it means that Amy'd go through a lot of pain," Sue objected, "I don't think I can stand any of you to go through that. I'll do it myself."

Amy took her hands gently. "I'm going to be okay, I promise, love." Her soft smile could light up the whole world.

"You're so adorable," Sue sobbed and hugged her, "we're...we're going to be mothers. Aw, I can hear a baby cry already."

As soon as she said that, a cry sounded around. When they looked to the source they saw a woman lying a plastic bag to some garbage cans; the sound was coming out of the bag. They immediately realized what is going on. Zoe took pictures of the woman with her goggles. Sue snapped and the woman ran away, leaving the bag; there was still the cry heard.

They rushed to it. Zoe opened it. "Oh, my God..."

"Is it...what we think it is?"

She took a newborn boy in her arms. "It is... He's cold."

Meena took her vest off and covered the boy with it.

Sue and Amy called the cops and the hospital.

—

They were sitting in the hospital corridor, waiting for some news about the baby boy until the cops came and started questioning them.

Their brunette friend was the one who led the investigation of the boy's mother; her name was Sabina Kon.

"You're going to arrest her for that, right, sergeant?" Amy asked her.

"No doubt. I need your description of her," Sabina told them.

Zoe gave her her goggles. "I managed to snap a few photos of her, though, I'm not sure if she's going to be recognizable in them."

"It'll still help us. Thank you."

"Sabi, how often does something like this happen?"

"This is my first case of such a crime, however..." Sabi frowned and glanced away. "It happens more often than we'd want. I'll make sure she suffers the consequences, that's a promise."

Quick steps were heading their way; it was a nurse, another one of their friends, Kyra Komatsu. She pulled her breaks right in front of them. "I have good news! The boy's okay and you can go check on him."

"Can we?" Meena wondered.

Kyra nodded. "I made sure you can visit him."

"You are amazing, Kyra."

"If you say so," she chuckled.

She led them into the room where the boy was. He was laying in a crib, sleeping. Kyra left them alone. "He's so adorable," they awed.

"How could someone do this to their own child?" Amy asked quietly, her voice shaking at those words.

"It's unforgivable," Sue growled. She had her arms crossed and her nails her digging into them in anger.

"He was lucky we were there," Zoe murmured, "if he was in that bag for too long..." She couldn't finish it.

Meena leaned over the crib, watching the boy sleep.

Suddenly, the door opened and Kyra peeked inside. "Girls, you might wanna see this."

All four looked at each other and left the room. The woman from before was being transported into her room to be treated, while the police tried to talk to her. A doctor was explaining that it can wait. Seeing this, seeing her...made the anger grow.

Sue charged at the woman. "How could you do that?!" she snapped at her.

The woman seemed unfazed by her.

"You tried to murder your child..." She grabbed the woman's collar. "You put him in a fucking plastic bag to make him suffocate! He's your own son! How could you?!" She'd punch her if she wasn't pulled away by her girlfriends. They held her back.

The woman didn't reply.

"Say something!"

"Sue, no..." Amy whispered, taking her hand.

"This doesn't solve anything," Meena told her, rubbing her back.

"The best we can do now is be with the boy," Zoe reassured her, cupping her cheeks, "Sabi promised us to take care of this."

Sue sighed deeply, calming down. "You're right..."

They headed back into the room.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Sue apologized.

"It's okay. I think we all feel the same..." Zoe said.

"Yeah...but there's nothing we can do..." Amy sighed.

Out of nowhere, they heard soft, weak groans coming from the crib. They looked in to see the boy waking up. His big green eyes were traveling from one woman above him to another. A happy smile formed on his face.

"Aww!"

"He seems to like us," Zoe suspected.

"He still doesn't have a name," nurse Kyra who was still there told them, "would you like to name him?"

"Hell yeah, but what name would fit him?" Sue wondered.

"What about Aadav?" Meena suggested, "it means the sun, bright, powerful, and intelligent."

"That represents each one of us," Amy realized, "I think it fits. What do you think, Aadav?" The baby immediately reached his tiny arms to her. She gasped softly, covering her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

Sue smirked. "Guess he wants you to cuddle him."

Amy picked him up, holding him gently.

"This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Meena cooed.

"Absolutely," Zoe and Sue agreed.

The baby laughed happily. Amy let her partners hold him as well.

Aadav was so happy with them all; that choice was obvious. They visited him every single day and it didn't take long until they adopted him.

They wanted a child and a chance was given to them. Despite Aadav's biological mother's unforgivable decision, it made his life much better; fate allowed him not only to live a happy life but also to help four women make their wish come true.

—

A six-year-old blond boy was getting ready for his first day of primary school. He wasn't very worried about meeting new people.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine?" Amy asked him as she was kneeling in front of him, dressing him up. She was the worried one.

He nodded determinately. "I am, mommy!"

"Chill out, sweetheart," Sue told her wife, brushing Aadav's golden locks, "he is strong and responsible enough to take care of himself, right, Aad?"

"Hell yeah, ma!"

His mothers gasped. Sue jumped behind her wives.

"Aadav, who taught you that?" Zoe wondered, her arms folded.

The blond looked at his ma; she was shaking her head, waving her hands in a 'don't say anything' gesture.

"Ma did."

Zoe glared at Sue. "Oh, really?"

The brunette gulped. "Thank you, son..."

"I wasn't supposed to say it to mom?" he asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

Sue sighed. "No... I told you it's secret."

"Oh...I forgot..."

"Hey, it's alright," Meena told him with a smile, stroking his hair, "just don't say that again."

"I won't, mama."

"Now, ready to go to school?"

"Yup!" Aadav nodded happily.

She took his hand and they all led him to school.

Some might say that this is a strange relationship these four women have or that 'people like that' shouldn't raise a child, but if they didn't take him in, Aadav would grow up without a loving family... Every child deserves to be loved even if their parents aren't their biological ones, no matter who they're attracted to.

—

**And that's it! It took me so long to finish this, but I'm glad I thought of this.**

**The end is basically just me complaining about how intolerant my country is towards gay marriage and adopting children.**

**I doubt someone intolerant made it to the end, but I'm still going to say it...Imagine living in a world where you can't love.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
